Underground
by TehGoatiestGoat
Summary: Just a normal weekend at Freddy Fazbears Pizza turned into a week of mystery and horror.
1. Start of a mystery

_Freddy_

Darkness overpowered the room as Freddy turned off the lights. He pulled the covers over his cold body. His eyes turned black as he powered down.

_Bonnie_

Bonnie yawned as he tiredly pushed his covers off him. "Morning, my favorite part of the day. Maybe I should go say hello to the others."

**A/N: This the fnaf 1 pizzeria but this has a parts & service room in the back where the toy animatronics, mangle and the marionette reside. The P&S room has bedrooms for each one.**

Bonnie walked to the P&S room to talk to Toy Freddy, his best friend. Mangle's door opened as she poked her head out. "Morning ZZZZ Bonnie."

"Oh god, what happened to your voice?!"asked Bonnie

"Heehee, ZZZZ funny story.I went ZZZ to bed and my voice ZZZ box fell on ZZZ the floor so ZZ it got broken."

"Okay, well I'll get Mr. Fazbear to get a engineer for it."

"Thanks ZZZZZ Bonnie"

Bonnie walked over to Toy Freddys room to talk...

"OH MY GOD!"Bonnie shouted.


	2. Mangles Voice box

"FREDDY! HELP!" shouted Bonnie. Freddy rushed through the Dining Area and into the P&S corridor.

"Bonnie where are you?!"asked Freddy

"Toy Freddy's bedroom"

Freddy walked in to find Bonnie pacing around the room holding his head in his hands.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"No. TOY FREDDY'S GONE!"

Freddy stood there, staring at Bonnie in astonishment.

"I'm sure he's just cooking in the kitchen with Chica"

Foxy then rushed in to see what was happening.

"What be happenin' lads?" asked Foxy.

"He- He's gone"

"Who be gone?" asked Foxy

"Toy Freddy" Bonnie sat on Toy Freddy's bed and began to cry.

"It be okay Bonnie, the lad's probably somewhere around here" Foxy tried to reassure Bonnie by stroking his back, even though his hand was extremely soft, it didn't work.

**A/N: Foxy and Pirates Cove got refurbished so that's why he doesn't have his endo-skeleton exposed.**

After much crying and confusion, Bonnie decided that they should start looking for him.

They all split up to make the process of finding him quicker. Bonnie went to the kitchen, security office and all the P&S rooms. Freddy went to the Dining Area, Backstage and Bonnie's room. Foxy went to Freddy's room, Pirate cove and the halls. And Chica was asleep in her room.

"Toy Freddy, where are you?" shouted Bonnie. He then decided to go to the P&S rooms. The first was Mangle. Bonnie knocked on the Dark brown door.

"Come in" said Mangle.

"Hi Mangle"said Bonnie.

"Hiya Bonnie!"

"Have you see- wait, where'd you get a new voice box?"

"Marionette gave one to me, he seemed like he was trying to get somewhere quickly."

"Okay but have you seen Toy Freddy? We can't find him anywhere." Bonnie burst into tears.

"It's fine Bonnie, we have 11 animatronics- well, 10 seeming we can't find Toy Freddy but anyway, we have 10 animatronics in here we can find him as fast as you can say the alphabet"

Bonnie sighed "Thanks Mangle, I better go help the others though."

"No problem, come back anytime you feel sad"

And with that, Bonnie left the room.

**I'm thinking of having Mangle renamed and fixed so she can perform with Foxy. What do you guys think i should name her? By the way Mangle and Foxy are best friends and this may be important at one part of the story.**


	3. The Bite

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the short chapters I just joined the fanfiction community so don't expect anything good :) But anyway, on to the story.**

_Bonnie_

Bonnie and the others decided to meet up in the dining hall. Freddy and Bonnie were the only ones there so far. A few minutes later, footsteps were heard coming from the east hall. They expected to see Foxy running down the corridor but instead they were greeted by a yellow chicken.

"Hiya guys!" said Chica excitedly.

"Hello Chica" responded Freddy. Chica looked at Bonnie's face and could tell something had upset her.

"Bonnie are you okay? Did something happen?" asked Chica.

"Yeah I'm fine its just we can't find Toy Freddy." Bonnie responded.

"Oh, Okay. But where's Fox- Chica was cut off by the sad fox.

"Right here," said Foxy.

Chica was terrified."Woah! Foxy you scared me; so you can't find Toy Freddy anywhere?"

"No. Bonnie, Freddy anything?" said Foxy with a hopeful face.

"Nothing" said Freddy and Bonnie simultaneously.

"May I help?" Mysterious eyes started to glow in the west hall corner.

"Who- who's there? Show yourself." asked Freddy slightly afraid.

"Well. I'm surprised you don't recognise my voice. Brother."

Then, it all came to Freddy.

_Flashback_

_"Hey kids! Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You're gonna have a fun time with Me, Golden, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy." said Freddy._

_"Hey. Speaking of Foxy, where could he be?" asked Golden._

_"Oh. I haven't a clue. Mabye the little ones could find him." replied Freddy_

_"Okay! Kids, lets find Foxy!" Golden said enthusiastically._

_"Foxxyyyy!" shouted the kids. Suddenly, the purple curtains opened in Pirates Cove and the familiar red fox stepped of the stage._

_"Yarrrrrghhhh. Where be that evil landlubber Blackbeard!" Foxy then pretended to see the children. "Yargh. What this be? Is this my pirates crew?"_

_"Yes Captain Foxy!" shouted the kids in the crowd. Only five older looking boys just sat in silence._

_"Do you crew members want to adventure to harsh seas and find buried treasure?!" asked Foxy._

_"Yes!" shouted the children._

_"Okay. But remember, X marks the spot!" said Foxy._

_Just as Foxy finished his small act the five older boys ran up to the cove and jumped onto stage._

_"Oh no. What are they doing? They shouldn't be up here!" thought Foxy._

_The boys stared at Foxy smiling. However, Foxy didn't know what was going to happen until it was too late._

_The boys walked up to foxy and began ripping his fur and exposing his metal endo-skeleton. They also started grabbing his mouth and breaking it. It hung ajar and as soon as they stopped putting pressure on it..._

_SNAP! The boys were laying on the wooden platform with their frontal lobe showing. Blood streamed from their heads and their eyes were lifeless. The band saw this and immediately stopped playing music. Golden then went to check on the boys. They were cold. Golden then slowly walked backstage and with all his power vanished. At night the crew didn't bother stuffing the 'endoskeleton' (Mike) in a suit and checked on Golden. They searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen._

_End of flashback_

"Brother? Golden?" said Freddy confused.

"Yes Freddy. I have returned to help." Golden emerged from the shadows. His bright yellow fur was now tinted green and his teeth sharpened.

"W-where did you go? We saw you walk backstage and then we couldn't find you anywhere!" said Freddy.

"The past doesn't matter, it is the present that matters now." said the golden bear.

"I see you've grown up alot Goldy." Freddy said surprised.

"Please don't call me that again" said Golden slightly annoyed.

Freddy chuckled a bit. " Anyway, we need help finding Toy Freddy"

"I know. I've been watching you for quite some time now."

"Wait, you were spy- Freddy was interrupted by a screech coming from the P&S room.

Mangle, Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie rushed in to ask for help.

"Guys, there was a screech coming from Toy Chica's room!" said the frightened Balloon Boy.

"Wait, where is Toy Chica?!" said Bonnie worriedly.

**Dum Dum Duuuuuuum! Thank you guys for all your support I really appreciate it! What do you think happened at the end? Thanks, and goodbye! **


	4. The Second Taking

**Hello once again! 100 views! I swear I can't thank you guys enough for reading my fanfic. It's my first and it really means alot to me, I can't express it enough so thanks again. Now, back to the story!**

"Wait, where is Toy Chica?!" said Bonnie worriedly.

"I- I'm not sure, she didn't follow us when we came" answered Mangle.

"I'll go check on t'e lass" said Foxy. He was trying to be brave to impress everyone, not many people like him that much anymore due to the bite, especially Freddy Fazbear himself.

"Foxy, you can't go alone, I'll go with you just in case" said Mangle. Foxy was happy that his best friend would accompany him if there was danger, this would usually be the case as they are both joyful around each other.

"Thanks lass, I respect you fer that" said Foxy, he was thankful he would not be alone. As soon as he said this Mangle and Foxy started to blush.

"Softy" Freddy said under his breath. Foxy and Mangle slowly made their way to the parts and service room. They walk towards the door stood side by side next to it and counted to 10. When they had finished counting they busted through the door and held out their claws, luckily nothing was there. Foxy chuckled, they then proceeded to walk towards Toy Chica's bedroom. They kicked the door down and saw a white flash , then all they saw was black.

_Dining hall_

"Freddy I'm worried, they've been in there for 10 minutes now, something must have happened to them" Chica said with a worried look on her face.

"You're right we should go check, me and Chica will go" said Freddy.

" Stay safe, if something happened to Foxy and Mangle you don't want it to happen to your self" Bonnie replied.

"Chica and Freddy ran through the dining hall into the parts and service corridor and into Toy Chica's room. They saw Foxy and Mangle unconscious on the floor.

"Oh no" said Chica"GUYS GET THE PHONE!"

Golden teleported into the security office and grabbed the phone, he then teleported back to the dining hall.

"PHONE Mr Fazbear!" shouted Chica.

"Golden dialed 's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Who is it?" said Fazbear tiredly.

"It's Golden, I need 2 engineers, fast!"

"GOLDEN? Where did you go t-

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS! I need 2 engineers right now, oh and come down to here and I'll show you something" Golden was annoyed.

"Ok, I'm getting them now, see you later." The phone call ended.

A black Mercedes pulled up into the parking lot and two people with hardhats and big tool boxes got out of the car, also Fazbear got out of the drivers seat. The doors were flung open by the workers and Freddy pointed them to Foxy and Mangle who were unconscious on a table.

"Can you fully fix the white fox please?" asked Fazbear. They nodded in agreement.

"I Hope they're going to be okay Chica" said Toy Bonnie

"Foxy and Mangle are gonna be fine, there's nothing to worry about." said Chica.

"So Golden, where did you go after the bite?" Fazbear asked.

"Well, I got scared that we would get scrapped so I teleported under the pizzeria and since then I've done alot of thinking and become less selfish so I decided to come back to help the others with their search."

"Search?" asked Fazbear confused.

"Oh no-one told you? Well Bonnie went to say hi to Toy Freddy and they couldn't find him then a scream was heard from Toy Chica's room and Foxy and Mangle went to look, they'd been there for ages so Freddy and Chica went to look for them and here we are now."

"This is bad. Well tomorrow the night guards are coming back so they can keep watch!"

"Okay that'l help lots!"

_5 hours later_

The engineers motioned for Fazbear to come over. They were just turning the two foxes on, they pushed a button inside of their stomach and...  
>CLICK.<p>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, have a great day and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Character List

**Character list**

Toy Bonnie

Toy Chica

Toy Freddy

Foxette aka Mangle

Bonnie

Freddy

Chica

Foxy

Mike/Salt (Jeremy's Father)

Jeremy/Pepper (Mike's son)

(The Animal guessing competition is over)


	6. A Mangled Afternoon

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I kept trying to re-write this chapter but kept ending up losing it. Thanks for your continued support on this story, it means a lot to me. But anyway, lets get on to the story.**

_4 Am_

"Ahhh" shouted Foxy, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Dining Area, for some reason you've taken longer than me to reboot." Replied Mangle. " For you, all is the same, no scratches, but I've had a bit of a, lets say, make-over." Foxy looked wide-eyed at Mangle. Instead of a pile of animatronic parts and eyes, she was now a blue version of Foxy with pink shorts and a white hook, she even had a red parrot on her shoulder to add to her pirate theme.

"So now you won't have to travel the sea alone" Said Freddy.

Foxy smiled excitedly. "Glad to have a first mate on me mighty adventures." He shook her hand. "Thank ye Fazbear for giving me a beautiful partner."

"My pleasure." He said. " But we have to stop calling Mangle, well, Mangle. We need a new name for her, any ideas?" He put his hand up to his chin.

"What about- Vixette?" said Foxy.

_The next day_

The next day was a work day, so all of the animatronics had to do their acts. The main crew were on the stage singing to the children, so Foxy and Vixette had some time to quietly practice their lines in the pirate cove. Just as Foxy was finishing his last lines Vixette's parrot's gray eyes lighted up and turned into fresh, golden ones.

"Wait, look in the script, there's a "Polly" speaking when we do our show." said Foxy, confused.

"That's me!" shouted her parrot. Foxy started in shock as the colorful bird waved its metallic wings.

"You never said it could talk!" He said.

"_It _is a girl and she has a name you know, she's called Polly." replied Vixette. Foxy silently nodded."Foxy! Listen."

"And now, coming back with a new friend, It's Foxy!" Shouted Chica.

"Quick, positions!" whispered Foxy. They stood in their positions as the purple curtains opened and crowds of children moved from the main stage and next to the cove to see what "_Cap'n Foxy" _has in store for them today. They cheered as they saw Foxy and Vixette walk down the stairs of their wooden ship. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie was watching in jealousy from a crack in the parts and service door.

"Why does she get a remodel and I don't, she didn't do anything." he said.

"Well, you want to get back at her, don't you?" said a mysterious voice from behind. He turned to see who was there but he saw no-one. "Turn" said the voice. He turned again to see Marionette smiling at him.

"N- No, I'm just a bit jealous, that's all." Toy Bonnie said. Marionette just shook his head, he then unexpectedly punched the blue bunny, knocking him out.

_Toy Bonnie's POV_

I woke up in a glass cylinder with wires coming in and out of the small room. I looked around to see Toy Freddy in another glass cylinder but instead of the loveable bear, he looked, different. His rosy cheeks had been turned black and he was wearing a blood red bandana on his forehead. He also had- armor? His arms had two katanas strapped to them for whatever reason. Why am I here, did the Marionette bring me here? I need to find answers.


	7. Night 3

_11:30_

Mike and his son, Jeremy were both lazily sitting on the sofa watching television in their apartment. Suddenly, Mikes phone started ringing, he picked it up, expecting it to be a call but instead it was an alarm clock.

"Jeremy, did you set an alarm on my phone?" said Mike, grumpily.

"Yes, but I set it so you wouldn't be late for work, again." Jeremy replied. Mike looked at his watch: _11:35. _Mike ran to his door and put his security jacket on. He grabbed his car keys but as he was opening the rooms door Jeremy walked up to him.

"Can I come to work with you again?" He nervously asked.

"Well, I guess you can but are you sure? Remember what happened last time you came?"said Mike.

"I know dad, but It would be good for my research on the disappearances and the bite of 87." He said. Mike sighed.

"Fine"

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_11:45 _Mike parked his car in the employees only section of the parking lot. All of the animatronics were discussing their plan on how to get the "_Endoskeleton" _in it's suit.

"Okay, Chica, stand by the window and make them close the door for a long time to drain their power. Bonnie, you keep them busy so they won't check on Foxy by using your demonic stare, Foxy and Vixette, run. If they see you and close the door then bang on the door with all your strength." said Freddy. Everyone then went to their respective places as Mike and Jeremy walked through the doors. The two then went to their security office.

"Jeremy, you do doors and lights, I'll do cameras." said Mike. The towns clock rang as its hands struck twelve. Mike and Jeremy braced themselves for a night of horror. They had come on a Wednesday so the animatronics were a bit more active as it was the third night.

_2 hours later _

"Jeremy! Chica!" Mike shouted. Jeremy punched the red door button causing the sturdy, metal wall to fall down. Foxy's footsteps were heard as he and Vixette ran down the hall, Jeremy wasn't the least hesitant to push the left door button. "28 percent power! We're never going to make it at this rate!" Mike sadly said. The power quickly dropped down whilst Vixette and Foxy were banging on the door, they were at 5%! Mike did a quick check of all the cameras just as the power went to 1%. The last camera he checked was the west hall corner but when he checked it the poster of Freddy turned into a golden one.

"What the- DAD!" He was interrupted by Jeremy screaming. He put the camera down and a golden version was sitting there, lifeless. It then stared at Mike, as this happened Jeremy sneaked behind him and grabbed a crowbar from the desk. He then threw it at the golden bear. Golden caught the crowbar...

"Don't try to hurt me." The bear said in a deep voice. "I know you're not endo-skeletons, I'm not that stupid." The doors flung open as the power went out. Golden disappeared into thin air whilst Freddy stood next to the open doorway, playing his theme song ( Carmen-Overture ). His bright eyes illuminated the office in an eerie glow. Suddenly, the light turned fainter until it stopped completely. Freddy lunged towards the two night guards smashing them into a wall, they tried to run but the pain was just to much.

"I- I think my leg is broken!"shouted Jeremy. Freddy grasped Mike's leg, and pulled him out of the office and into the hall. Foxy then came in and grabbed Jeremy's broken leg, he ran across the corridor and into the backstage. Jeremy saw a Husky suit on a table covered with blood, eyeballs popping out of the sockets.

"Bonnie, the eyes are broken, put them back in." said Freddy. Bonnie pushed them, putting them in the sockets. Chica walked towards Jeremy with a black cat suit in hand. They carelessly threw him onto a table. He then passed out.


	8. The Truth Hurts (Comp is over)

**Hello once again! Happy New Year! Sorry about not having a new years special.. But anyway, thanks sooooo much for choosing to read this story, I hope you're liking it so far. But enough rambling... **

**Jeremy's POV**

I woke up with Chica towering over me.

"Good morning, I was wondering when you'd wake up." She said. I screamed, it was the first, no, the only thing I could do.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked. I tried to move my arm but it felt like someone had placed a massive weight on it.

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Don't you remember your home? I mean, who could forget this place." Her response only frightened me more.

"But this isn't my home! I lived in an apartment with my dad!" Pizza. Animatronics. It all didn't make sense to me.

"What do you mean?" Interest sparked in her eyes. She put her furry, yellow hand on my face and somehow, opened it. A gasp escaped her open mouth.

"B-but you were an endoskeleton when we found you!" I looked down and saw that my body was black and covered in hairs and my fingernails had turned into claws. It then all added up in my head. My father had told me that the characters usually see us as metal endoskeletons without a costume, since that's against the rules they try to stuff us in empty suits filled with crossbeams and wires.

"Umm Chica, I was always human and when you put me in this suit you ... killed me..." I replied. She started to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Oil tears ran down her face.

"It's okay, It wasn't your fault."

"You-you really mean it?" She asked. I nodded my head. After several minutes of getting used to my body I realized that I was faster and stronger than when I was human so at least there where some good parts about being robotic. I then built up the courage to open the backstage door.

**Narrators POV**

Jeremy pushed the door to reveal a white husky animatronic fighting Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy.

"WHERE IS HE!" The mysterious dog shouted. Jeremy then recognized his voice.

"D-Dad?" He asked. Mike turned his head towards him.

"Jeremy?" Mike asked. Jeremy nodded.

Mike ran to him and hugged him. "Did you get stuffed in a suit as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess the truth hurts.." Jeremy checked his paw which had a label on it, it said: Pepper The Cat. "I guess I'm a cat then."

"Mine says Salt The Husky." He replied. "Hehe, Salt and Pepper..."

Foxy faced Salt."Do ye think that, maybe ye could join me on me stage?"

"Sure, it sounds fun." He said. Suddenly, a laugh was heard. A vision of a round mask with tear streams appeared in Foxy's head...


End file.
